The present disclosure generally relates to techniques for identifying support agents, and more specifically, to techniques for matching customer support agents with users in real-time based on agents' emotional states.
Complex software applications and services are frequently made available to users over computer networks, such as the Internet. For example, software applications used to prepare and file income tax returns are frequently offered as an online service. In addition to generating tax return documents, these online services typically guide a user through a collection of complex interactive workflows in order to prepare a complete, valid income tax return.
Other online services allow users to access software applications used to prepare a variety of other legal and formal documents. For example, online services are available which direct a user through a guided interaction to generate estate planning documents, corporate entity documents, legal filings, etc. Still other complex software applications accessed as an online service include financial service applications which allow users to complete mortgage applications or apply for home, life, or automobile insurance.
In addition to these primarily transactional online services, a variety of complex software tools offer users access to both online services and local client applications, e.g., financial accounting software, video editing or media composition software, software development tools, etc. Such applications may allow users to access application features and user data stored online, regardless of whether the application is installed locally by an end user or accessed as an online service. Once customer data is stored by a service provider, end users can access their data using a variety of clients, including a web browser used to access a software application as a series of web pages, dedicated “thin” client applications, and so-called “apps” accessed using a mobile telephone or computing tablet.
Further, service providers often provide users with the option to interact with customer support agents in order to assist users in accomplishing a given task (e.g., guiding users through a workflow provided by the service that allows the user to file a tax return), explain a given feature, troubleshoot problems encountered by the user while interacting with the service, and the like. For example, support agents can interact with users via chat rooms, video chat, telephone calls, and the like. Such assisted support services may be provided in addition to self-help content, user guides, and other documentation to assist users in accomplishing a given task. Additionally, service providers may provide users the option to interact with support agents generally at any point in time (e.g., before and/or after users have attempted to use self-support content to accomplish a task). For popular applications and services, the interaction between support agents and users can represent a large part of the overall customer service provided to users.